Painful love
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if in Breaking dawn Jacob imprints on Bella instead of Nessie, but unlike a regualr inprint it causes Bella to grow a pure hatred for Jacob? who will Jacobb deal with even more pain? Not a JxB story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ed's pov**

After I made sure Bella's heart continued to beat, I reluctantly let Carlisle watch over her until my return there was something that I needed to take care of down stairs immediately.

I was shaking with fury as I flew down the stairs, blinded with fury as I walked into the living the room.

"You mutt, are you crazy, how dare you imprint on _my _Bella!" I snarled loudly as I got up in his face.

If he thinks that I am going to let him anywhere near my wife he is sadly wrong.

He stepped back putting his hands up with slight fear in his eyes.

"I can't control this Edward, I was ready to give her up, but when Nessie finally came out it was like she pulled the one thing stopping me from imprinted." Jacob said lowly.

I growled loudly, and without think I grabbing his neck, and pinned him to the ground.

"I'll kill you!" I snarled loudly, but Emmett had me and was backing me away from him.

He got up shakily, and frowned as annoyance filled his ears as my baby let out a cry.

"Remember Nessie." Emmett whispered then let me go.

"Nessie?" I asked not sure if I liked that nick name.

"Yeah it's easy to say if you ask me." Emmett shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, and went to Rose who was trying to get Nessie calm.

She gave her to me quickly, and handed me her metal bottle.

I sat down on the couch smiling down at Nessie, and she stopped crying.

As I fed her I looked at her beauty, and how much she looked like my angel Bella, she would be so happy when she sees her.

Nessie's deep brown eyes looked up to me and a smile fell to her face.

Nessie, I loved her so much already, and now seemed to be a good time for her to see her mother.

The sooner I get out of this room and away from Jacob the better for both of us.

I stood up slowly and walked back up stairs, and was filled with anger as the dog followed after us.

"Can't you go jump off a cliff or something?" I snapped at him.

"I probably could and be back before you even make it to the room, would you hurry up?" Jacob sneered back.

"In case you didn't notice I'm holding a baby." I growled.

Jacob snorted but didn't say anymore which the smartest move he's made today.

When we got into the room I quickly took the only seat by my loves side, and looked at her pale form.

Jacob slowly walked to the other side looking at her with worry, and he began biting his lip.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but looked back down to Nessie.

She was watching Bella closely with love filling her eyes along with sadness.

Her soft hand came up and touched my face gently, and suddenly a thought came to me.

_Is mommy ok? _

I was stunned for a second, and beamed.

So this was Nessie's power.

"Mommy's ok Nessie, but she'll be sleeping for about three days." I said softly.

_Did I hurt her, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. _She thought.

I kissed her forehead gently.

"It isn't your fault my sweet, but please don't worry mommy will be fine I promise." I said.

Jacob snorted.

"You're talking to her like she actually understands." Jacob said glaring at the both of us.

"She can you mongrel, now shh you're scaring her." I growled as Nessie flinched at his gaze.

He sighed, and his shaking stopped and he looked back at Bella with love.

I bit back my growls of jealousy, and continued to talk to Nessie.

_I don't like Jacob. _She said with a slight frown.

I snickered.

"I don't either, believe me." I said grinning at my daughter.

I was rather glad that at least Nessie would hate him as much as I hate him, well I doubt anyone could hate Jacob as much as me, and hopefully Bella will feel closely the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's pov**

Now that Nessie was asleep I would go and be with Bella, she only had half of today to go and she would wake up.

I had nearly came to killing Jacob for about ten times, and I was proud the I had managed to break his jaw before Em managed to get me.

But right now as I sat down in my chair beside my love I couldn't think of anything but my deep love for her, and how much I couldn't wait for her to wake up.

"Bella my love, I love you so much, you know that don't you," I said stroking her pale face softly, and listening to her heart beating a little too fast. "Our daughter is so much like you, and she loves you so much, just as much as I love you. Please wake up my angel, I need you so much right now, I'm so lost without you."

I watched as a slight smile creased Bella's face at my words.

My heart warmed with hope and I took hold of her hand, and sparks flew as she squeezed my hand gently.

I beamed in surprise.

"Carlisle." I called quickly in excitement.

Carlisle appeared soon, along with the mutt.

I growled at him, but was too excited to stay mad for long, my love made her first move in two days.

"She squeezed my hand," I said smiling down at her biting my lip. "She really is going to be ok."

"Duh of course she is." Jacob said taking her other hand.

I hissed at him.

"Don't touch her" I snarled as I glared murderously at him. "I'll touch her if I want to. I love her to." Jacob growled.

We both erupting in growling and I could feel the room shaking.

"Boys," Carlisle said ignoring us as he looked over Bella, but we didn't listen and kept our fierce gaze at each other. "Guys, you might be upsetting Bella."

I snapped my gaze down at Bella, as I saw a slight movement.

Jacob did the same.

"Bella, are you alright my love?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"Yeah Bells, does anything hurt?" The mutt asked.

I threw a death glare at him that he shot back.

Bella groaned, and opened her eyes slowly, and she began to look around her quickly.

When her eyes landed on me she smiled making my heart melt.

She squeezed my hand.

"H-hi." She said with a smile, and then she winced.

Pain shot down my spine at her pain.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jacob asked now getting her attention.

I glared at him furiously, and bit back my growl.

Bella looked at him, than something in her eyes clouded, and all of a sudden she glared at him, and ripped her hand away from him.

I smiled at that, and fought back a snicker, but I was confused, did Jacob do anything to make Bella mad before the Nessie came out.

No I couldn't remember anything, then why is my love acting this way, not that I don't like it.

Jacob looked at her sadly.

"What did I do?" Jacob asked pained.

I wanted so badly to laugh at his pain, but I just squeezed Bella's hand.

She looked at me with a smile of love, but then she looked back at the mutt.

"Nothing, I just hate you." She said glaring at Jacob.

Jacob looked confused and even more in pain.

Bella winced, and rested her head back on the pillow.

"Why would you hate me, I thought you said you loved me?" Jacob asked trying to take Bella's hand again.

She put her other hand on mine and continued to glare at him.

"I don't know why, put I am just filled with this deep hatred of you, like there is some kind of spell over me," Bella explained, then looked at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "What happened, and where's my baby?" Bella asked.

"Well Nessie is down stairs sleeping," I said gently kissing her hand.

She froze and frowned slightly "Who gave her that nickname?" She asked.

"I did, it was me!" Jacob lied, probably hoping that Bella like that nickname.

She glared at him with so much hatred that it actually made me shiver in pleasure.

"I'm going to kill you mutt, naming my baby the loch Ness monster!" She hissed.

Jacob flinched, and pain filled his eyes.

I snickered gaining Bella's attention.

She looked at me, and slowly became calm, and she motioned for me to come forward.

I could see Bella's pain and struggle to not scream in pain now that I could clearly see her eyes, but when I was just above her face she leaned forward, and kissed me.

I kissed her back, joy filling me when almost no burn came to my throat, and I could finally kiss her like I have always wanted to, but I pulled away when the pain of her change was too much for her and she moaned in pain, and pulled away.

I sat back down in panic, I couldn't do anything for her, but be here for her, and so I took her hands in mine and continued to watch her.

When she could open her eyes again she smiled at me a little.

"You didn't answer my question before," She choked out as she looked at me. "What was it my love?" I asked kissing her hands. "What happened while I was out? Why do I hate that mutt so much?"

"I'm not sure my angel, the only thing that happened was that…_Jacob _imprinted on you." I said in fury and jealous filling me making my eyes darkening.

Bella's eyes burned with hatred as she stared at Jacob.

"Disgusting, why did you have to do that to me, I hate you." Bella snapped, but then groaned in pain.

I squeezed her hand, but threw a smirk at the mutt.

"I didn't mean to Bella, it just happened, please forgive me." Jacob begged.

Bella snorted, and looked back at me, and became happy as more love filled her eyes.

"Edward," She said tracing my hand with a sweet smile.

I shivered to her touch, and could help but kiss her hands softly.

"Yes my sweet angel?" I asked softly. "Will you do something for me? Just for me?" She asked with an adorable smile.

"Anything, you say it and I'll do it." I promised, ecstatic that my love finally wanted me to do something for her. "Will you throw Jacob out the window, and not let him back in?" Bella asked sweetly.

I chuckled at that, and Jacob looked at as both shocked

My angel is amazing, she was amazing before the change to, but now with this strange hatred o Jacob it's so much easier ignoring his thoughts of my love.

If only the mutt could take a hint and leave before I snap and break his neck.

**REVIEW? The next chapter Bella's change will be over and her hatred for Jacob will grow even more! YAYAYAYAYAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

In only about two hours I would finally be free of this agony, but it wasn't so bad with my angel by my side, but of course that mutt wouldn't take a hint and leave, so of course it still made things hard.

"I can't wait until this is over." I sighed as I tried to ignore the pain that was increasing now.

Edward smiled at me, and squeezed my hand.

"It won't be long now my love." Edward said soothingly.

Jacob nodded with a huge smile that made me want to gag, but I ignored him completely and kept my eyes on the man I really loved.

"Wow your eyes are freaky Bells." Jacob said getting my attention.

Edward and I both snapped a glare at him.

"Shut up mutt." I hissed, and that surprised me.

I never hissed before, it was kind of fun!

"So m eyes are red?" I asked hopeful as I looked at Edward.

He nodded, and sighed.

"That will take a while to get used to." Edward said stroking my cheek, but panic hit me.

"Do you not like it?" I asked quietly.

Edward's eyes grew in shocked.

"No, no love, you look gorgeous regardless, I'm just so used to those big brown eyes of yours, but like I said I didn't marry you for your eyes, I love you for the inside." Edward said calmly.

I smiled weakly as the fire drained the rest of my energy to do any more.

Jacob looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked his hands going out to me.

I slapped them away with a growl, which again surprised me.

"I was until you opened your mouth." I snapped, and looked back away from him.

Edward snickered, and kissed my hand.

But Jacob just kept looking at me.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, just please talk to me." Jacob begged.

I looked at him now letting my hatred flood into my eyes.

"Ok, get lost, leave me alone, get out of my life, go jump off the cliff, before I LA push you off it." I snapped.

Jacob looked like someone just smacked him with a frying pan until it broke all his bones; I shivered in pleasure at that thought, then looked at Edward.

I loved Edward so much, I loved him so much before, and I don't know how, but I feel like my love for him has grew even more now.

I now wondered if this was an opposite effect of imprinting, and if it was I'm so glad it is.

From this day on, I'm not team Switzerland any more, I'm all team Edward.

**Ed's pov**

Finally, about ten more minutes of Bella, and I's agony, and we will finally be able to officially reunite, I just hope that mutt stays out of this.

"Five more minutes sweetheart." I said as I saw her pained expression.

She nodded, and at that moment her heart began to beat wildly.

"What's happening!" Jacob yelled panicked.

I rolled my eyes, and threw a glare at him.

"Like I just said her change is almost over." I said struggling to keep my voice politely.

"You don't have to be that nice to that mutt, he doesn't deserve it." Bella choked out.

I smirked at Jacob at that, and he just glared at me.

_This is all your fault, you're just lucky that this imprint went to the rare effect that it has, I just know how much you love seeing me in pain over Bella. _Jacob thought to me harshly.

It would be smart not to speak like that to me out loud because if Bella heard it she would snap on him.

I shook my head at him, and continued to watch my angel shifting in obvious pain, and for the first time letting out a soft cry.

Pain erupted in my almost making me fall in my knees in my own pain.

But I had to stay strong for the both of us, so I just squeezed her hand, and bit my lip.

Everyone was now in the room except for Rose, and Nessie downstairs.

Bella was gasping for breath, and as I listened as her heart beating for the last time then finally go silent I looked at her anxiously.

Bella had her eyes tightly shut, but then she looked up in wonder, and she sat up straight as she looked around the room at each of us.

I almost laughed when she glared murderously at the mutt.

But she quickly looked at me, and smiled as I stroked her cheek.

Her hand went out to me, and she played with my hair.

I purred lowly at that, and leaned into her touch as shivers rolled down my spine.

She looked at my surprised, and amused.

That's right she normally never hears my purrs when she is running her hands through my hair, but now with her vampire hearing she could hear everything.

Everyone was waiting anxiously at her for her first words.

She was looking deeply in my eyes, as she now traced my lips.

"I love you." Bella said in a bell like voice that made me melt.

I beamed at her, and I caressed her face.

"As I love you." I said and pressed my lips to hers with all the passion that I had been holding back since our first kiss.

Bella responded with surprise and eagerness as she deepened the kiss.

I got into it a little, just unable to hold back my extreme happiness that Bella was really ok, and now mine forever.

But our moment was ruined by loud obnoxious coughing that was coming from the mutt.

Bella pulled away, and she barred her fangs at him, and let out a growl.

"Jacob be careful, she is a newborn remember, she isn't going to react like the old Bella, she can kill you." Jasper said warningly.

Jacob rolled his eyes, and smiled at Bella as he walked across the room to Bella and I.

I struggled to not throw Bella over my shoulder and run with her away from the mutt forever.

But I was sure Bella could take care of herself now.

"How are you feeling Bella, any different?" He asked curiously.

"Well I was feeling great until I saw you, that hasn't changed over the three days that's for sure." Bella snapped.

Rose laughed at that from behind Emmett.

"Good one Bella." She said impressed.

Bella smiled back at her, then looked back at me with a sweet smile.

"Now can we throw the mutt out the window." She asked hopeful.

We all laughed and that, and I wrapped my arms around her, and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid not love." I said amused.

Carlisle stepped over now, and right over to Bella and I.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked looking her over.

Bella rested into my side.

"Great, no more pain." She said sounding relieved.

I smiled at that and kissed the top of her head.

"I should probably tell you exactly what is happening between you and Jacob at the moment." Carlisle said looking between the mutt, and my angel.

I bit back a growl, but stayed quiet for Carlisle to explain.

Bella nodded throwing Jacob a death glare, but quickly looking back to Carlisle.

"Well it is true that when a wolf imprints on someone they will fall in love with that person, and will do anything to make the imprint happy, and have a good life, and the imprint usually falls in love with that wolf, but with you Bella, with you already have such deep feelings for Edward, plus the change, and the pregnancy in your mind when Jacob imprinted your body, or mind rejected the imprint and the opposite affect of the imprint happened." Carlisle explained.

Bella nodded slowly.

"So I will never fall in love with Jacob?" She asked hopeful.

I beamed at the hope in her voice, and couldn't help but snicker.

"No, you will never have any feelings for him at all but hate, but of course Jacob will be in love with you forever, or at least until he finds a new imprint." Carlisle said.

Bella looked at Jacob now, and snarled, but turned around in my arms.

"Edward I'm so sorry, this must be so hard on you." Bella said guiltily.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella this isn't your fault at all, and it isn't too bad when you are harsh back to Jacob." I said kissing her gently.

Bella smiled slightly, and looked back to the others, and rubbed her throat.

"I think we should probably hunt." She said lowly.

I almost smacked myself for that, of course she must be in so much pain.

"Are you hurting?" I asked running my finger down her neck making her shiver.

"Not really, I just want to get outside and away from this disgusting dog smell." Bella said glaring at Jacob again.

I laughed.

I love it when Bella is mean to Jacob, it actually turns me on a little.

God I'm so glad Emmett can't hear my thoughts, he would never let that one go.

**Review if you want me to continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ed's pov**

"I'll take Bella out to hunt." I said taking my love's hand, and sparks flew down my arm.

Bella and I both smiled at each other at that, and I could tell she had felt that to.

"I'll come to." The mutt said stepping forward.

"No, Edward make he leave me alone." Bella whined.

I laughed along with the others at that, this would be easy, but sadly that mutt would be around here every day…until we have to leave, and I just couldn't wait until that day came.

"Sorry Bella, but sadly if I beat him up he would just heal, and if I simply told him to stay, but wouldn't listen." I sighed.

Bella glared at Jacob, and she stepped forward to her, and I didn't stop her, made she would rip his head off.

"CAN'T YOU SEE NO ONE WANT'S YOU HERE?" Bella asked loudly.

I hard low giggles from my family, but of course Emmett was rolling with laughter.

"Yeah, but I'm not DEATH!" Jacob said closing his ears.

Bella huffed, and I quickly pulled her to the window.  
_She has great control over herself Edward; she hasn't ever tried to kill Jacob yet. _Jasper thought amused, but serious.

I noticed, I was very impressed with my angel, but I was hoping she would be a little out of control enough to hurt the dog.

The mutt followed us to the window.

Bella stopped, and smiled sweetly at Jacob, and my heart sunk.

Oh know I know it was too good to last long, what am I going to do if I lose my angel.

_Edward calm down just watch before you go doing anything. _Alice thought amused.

I paused.

"You go ahead first Jake, so I know how to do this." Bella said sweetly, and let Jacob go in front of her.

He beamed in surprise and victory, and went to the window.

"Alright Bells, watch." Jacob said, but before he could do anything Bella gave him a shove out the window with an evil laugh that made my pants a little tight.

Bella is one bad girl.

I hugged her to me laughing loudly at Jacob's screaming as he fell out the window.

"That's my girl." I said kissing her passionately.

"Ok ok, go get a room before I push you guys out the window." Emmett snickered.

I threw him a glare, and looked to my angel.

"Do you need any help love?" I asked tracing her lips softly with my finger.

She shivered at my touch to my pleasure, and she nodded shyly.

I grinned, and walked us to the edge of the window, and I looked down almost losing it when I saw Jacob lying on his stomach where he had fell.

Bella laughed, and laced her fingers with mine as she looked down at him.

"We'll jump together." I said, and she nodded eagerly, and then we jumped off the edge.

I watched as my angel fell down by my side, her hair flowing in the window, and an excitement glint in her eyes, and when we landed she made sure she landing on the her tip toes.

She was the most graceful, and amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure to gaze at.

She grinned at me excitedly.

"How was that?" She asked hopeful.

"Absolutely perfect, and the most graceful thing I have ever laid eyes on." I said giving her a kiss that I had to stop myself before it turned into something too far; I had to remember that she must be in pain.

_If you keep doing that you aren't going to like it. _The mutt thought harshly.

"Shut up _Jacob _or I'll mess you up." Bella snapped at him.

Jacob and I both looked her in surprise.

"Wait, did you just read my mind?" The mutt asked horrified.

Bella looked shocked to, and disgusted.

"I guess so, maybe it's part of this stupid imprint." Bella groaned.

Jacob frowned.

"Are imprint is not stupid, it may be different, but I know we can work something out." Jacob said looking determined.

Fury, and jealously mixed in my stomach, and boiled through me, making snarls roll off my chest.

Bella stroked my face.

"It's not even a real imprint, I don't love you, I don't even like you, plus you heard Carlisle I never will ever again." Bella said glaring at Jacob.

That helped a little, but mainly it was Bella's soft touch keeping me from attacking the mutt.

"But Bella, why can't you at least give me a chance, I know that I could make you just as happy as that leech." The mutt sneered at me.

Bella was now shaking, and she had her hands wrapped around the mutts throat as they crashed to the ground.

"If you ever call my Edward a _leech _again I'll kill you, do you hear me you mutt?" Bella shrieked, as I pulled her off the dog.

There was little fear in the mutt's mind, and the only thing he seemed to be thinking was how close Bella got to him, and how said was on top of him, and as the fantasies began I found myself in a crouch in front of my angel.

"You better be careful what you think around me mutt, or you'll be in worse shape than just a broken jaw." I hissed.

Jacob snarled and in seconds he was a wolf.

Bella froze at that, and stared at Jacob's with her mouth parted, and she let out a howl of pain, and she fell to her knees.

I panicked, and was out of my crouch and to my Bella's side in seconds.

"Bella what is it, what hurts, what can I do?" I asked franticly.

Bella winced, and looked up at me pain.

"It's this stupid imprint Edward; please make the mutt change back!" She choked out.

Jacob looked between us no longer looking angry, and he shifted back, and threw his pants back on.

Bella was still on the ground now in relief, and she slowly got up still shaking a little.

I looked her over, and hugged her to my side.

"What happened?" Jacob asked coming over.

"When you changed I felt pain, it was like someone was slowly peeling my skin off." Bella said glaring at him.

Jacob bit his lip looking beyond pained, but I was too worried about Bella to care at the moment.

"Bella we need to get you hunting, you must be in agony." I said taking her hand in mine.

She nodded, touching her throat, and then we began to run, the mutt right behind us.

_I wonder how that happened; I have to talk to Sam about this. _The mutt thought.

Bella snapped a look back at him.

"Good, and make sure that you hesitate to come back." She hissed, and she began to run faster.

Jacob sighed.

_Watch after Bella for me, I'll be back around twelve, if she needs anything call me ok? _The mutt thought.

I rolled my eyes, and fought back a growl.

"No one needs you here Jacob, not Bella, not ever, so get the thought out of your head _dog_." I said as calmly as possible.

"Ok yeah, we'll see lee-Edward." Jacob said quickly, then disapeared into the trees.

REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

**I know most of you hate him (I do to) but this will most be Jacob's pov, and please hang on and read it will help in the future to know this. **

**J's pov**

"Sam I have an issue." I said hesitantly as I walked up to him.

He had agreed to meet in the woods so I wasn't too far away from Bella.

Even thinking her name made butterflies bounce through my stomach, and I had to take some deep breaths to calm myself.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked seriously.

"I imprinted…" I said lowly.

Sam looked relieved, and let out a laugh.

"Is that all I thought there was a real problem here." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I imprinted on a vampire." I said trying to sound appalled, but I did really care, I loved Bella blood-sucker or not.

Sam's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock, and horror.

Oh shut up, they're not that bad. I thought to myself, but kept my mouth shut.

"Well then that's different, let me guess, you imprinted on Bella, didn't you, and now the Cullen's want to start something now that you took Bella?" Sam asked frowning in worry, and stress.

"NO, no nothing like that, the imprint kind of didn't work right." I said now confused.

Sam frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean, didn't work right?" Sam asked.

"She hates me now, she doesn't even think of me as a friend anymore, and when I shift it puts her through pain." I said franticly now, unable to hold back my alarm any more.

Sam's eyes widened, and he groaned.

"Not again, not another one." He mumbled, and looked defeated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not scared by his tone.

Sam looked at me with agonized eyes, and sighed in defeat and sadness.

"Jacob you got an _un-print_." Sam said saying the word like it was a curse.

"What is an un-print?" I asked.

"It basically what happens when a wolf imprints on a person that's heart is fully take, there is not more room for anymore, so when the imprint went to stamp Bella's heart it was rejected, and the rejection turned its self into something smaller, and ugly, an un-print." Sam explained.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"The host of an un-print that's you, will just like an imprint will fall in love with the person, you will be able to read her deep thoughts, feel her intense emotions, and understand her on a depth that no one else could, except for in your case Edward," I growled at the leeches name and began to shake as I remembered my competition, but Sam continued.

"But when you shift to your wolf form that is turning the imprint in you into another form to, and as for Bella with the un-print in her heart that causes her un-print to lose the site of you, causing her pain." Sam said.

"Whoa wait, if our un-prints can't feel each other she will go through pain, but how she doesn't love me?" I asked confused.

"That doesn't matter, you are a part of her now Jacob, you have a cage around Bella's heart, and when that cage disappears Bella's heart doesn't know what to do, scared of getting hurt without your protection, even thought her heart belongs to someone else, when you turn into a wolf you are breaking Bella's heart." Sam said sadly.

This pained me, that leech ball had full claim on my Bella's heart, and the only think I could do was protect it at a distance.

"As for Bella with that imprint on her heart it stamps hatred to her heart, and with every passing day it will grow until the day finally comes." Sam said now completely in pain, and agony.

"What day, what will happen?" I asked frowning.

"She'll kill you, causing her to slowly fall into a depression so strong, now that your cage is gone for good that she will kill herself." Sam said sniffing.

Horror flashed through me.

NO NO NO, this can't happen, not now not ever, I won't let this happen.

"Is there a way to lessen the depression enough to keep her alive, or reverse the effect?" I asked.

Sam sighed and nodded.

"If you kill yourself the un-print will fall off Bella, and when your cage disappears nothing will happen, she will again think of you as a best friend, but she won't kill herself, and will still live on with Edward.

This was a hard one, it was either ruin that leech's life for eternity, or keep Bella at least happy enough not to kill herself, and let the leech have her.

"Is there any way that she can fall in love with me?" I asked hopeful.

"One way, but good luck." Sam said simply.

"What do I have to do?" I asked eagerly.

"Kill the two things she loves the most, Edward, and that baby." Sam said looking at me as my eagerness fell out of me.

I would never be able to do that, Bella would kill me before I could even take my first step.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Sam said.

"There has to be a way to at least make her stand me!" I snarled, and kicked a tree down to the ground in anger.

Sam stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"There is a few things that an un-print has leave from an imprint that you could use to at least calm her." Sam said with a hopeful look.

"Fine, tell me." I sighed, and Sam nodded.

"Bella will like your laugh, try only talking to her at night, when the moon is up, keep your voice gentle, and most importantly don't say or do anything mean to Edward her family, or her baby." Sam said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh and a scratch under her chin will also calm her." Sam said seriously.

I sighed, and nodded.

"Alright thanks for the information Sam, I guess I should get back to the Cullen's, and fill them in." I said with a nod.

Sam smiled pained.

"Good luck Jacob, if you need anything call." Sam said then disappeared into the woods going back towards La Push.

I began a fast jog back, making sure not to shift.

Bella I will never give up on you, I will find a way around all this, and we both will live, and you won't constantly try and kill me.

**Ed's pov**

I stiffened, and pulled Bella closer to my side as I smelled the mutt's disgusting smell coming our way.

Bella looked up at me from Nessie who was just sucking at the bottle Bella was feeding her.

"What is it Edward?" She asked curious.

I wasn't sure how she would react to this, and I was worried that Nessie might get scared, but I had to tell her.

"Jacob's on his way as we speak." I said lowly.

Bella's eyes filled with hatred, but she took small breaths, and looked back down at Nessie, and she hugged Nessie closer to herself.

"Great." She hissed, but she seems calm as she gently stroked Nessie's curls.

I watched in awe as Nessie hugged herself to Bella, and let out a sigh in content.

But when Jacob entered the room Nessie looked up at him, and she hid her face in Bella's chest in fear.

She must remember the first time that Jacob and I had fought, and still held fear.

Nessie hand reached up to my love's face, and touched her face.

Bella's eyes softened and she kissed the top of Nessie's head.

"Yeah I think he stinks to." Bella said gently, and threw Jacob a glare that gave me chills of lust.

Oh she had no idea what was going to happen tonight.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked politely but I was struggling to keep it that way with his thought of my wife.

"Did you except me to leave and never come back?" Jacob asked rolled his eyes, and sat down near my angel's legs.

"I could have only wished that was the case." Bella mumbled.

Jacob laughed at that, but I could tell he didn't find this funny, and Bella creaked a smile at him.

Jealously crept into me, Jacob was doing this on purpose, well two can play at that game.

"Doesn't are beautiful daughter just amaze you?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes with a harsh snort.

"Oh yeah she really is something special." Jacob said sarcastically.

Bella fumed at that, and her small smile disappeared and a glare full of hatred, and fury clouded her eyes.

I smiled to myself in victory.

Going to have to try harder than that pup, and I'm up for the competition.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ed's pov**

Tomorrow Alice would be showing Bella our new house, and I knew she was going to love it.

She would have done it tonight, but she decided that all the others hadn't hunted for a while because of Bella's pregnancy so she took the whole family hunting and would return at noon.

So it was just my two angels' and the mutt tonight.

Nessie was fast asleep in Carlisle and Esme's room, only because Alice made me not put Nessie crib in Bella, and I's room for some reason, but I didn't really care.

Bella, and I was just resting on the couch looking into each other's eyes, it almost seemed like we could read each other's thoughts, and carry a silent conversation.

Jacob just stared at us both, Bella with undying love, and me furious envy; I was tempted to tell him green didn't look good on him, but I didn't want to ruin me and my angel's moment.

I read in Jacob's thoughts that at night Bella's hatred for him would lessen a little to my disappointment.

Bella all of a sudden sighed and her eyes clouded with intense desire that had me yearning to crush my lips to hers.

But she beat me to it and pressed her lips to mine with such passion that I unthinkably pulled her into my lap and kissed her with everything that I had been holding back.

_What the hell, I look away from three minutes, and now they're making out, right in front of me! _Jacob's thoughts yelled in anger.

I slowly slipped my tongue into Bella's mouth loving the taste of her, and twisting my fingers into her hair.

She moaned, and her tongue danced with mine, exploring my mouth in surprise, and desire.

_I can't believe this, I have to do something! _Jacob snarled.

I grinded Bella now unable to hold it back anymore, and the mutt's thought only made me want to do this more.

Bella moaned again, and grinded on me harder until I moaned out myself.

I quickly struggled to get us both up, and keep Bella glued to me.

As much as I'd like to show Jacob how closer Bella and I really where I would like to keep this part of our lives private.

I knew we would never make it to the stairs let alone up them judging by how tight my pants were, and how Bella could stop moaning, and grinding.

This was maddening, and the desire shook me, and I managed to get us into the kitchen and on the table.

Bella got on top of me quickly, and we began intertwining, clothes ripped to pieces all over the room, moans filling the air, along with panting, I couldn't even remember when we broke the table as we continued on through the broken wood.

I was vaguely aware of the loud savage snarls from the other room, but at the moment I could care less.

I don't think I have ever even dreamed of pleasure this intense, not even in my many fantasies my mind had come up with when I had first meet Bella, to the time Bella of Bella's change until now.

Amazing, perfect, now I really know what I've been missing out on, but I would never want it any other way.

Bella and I were meant to be together like this, only Bella, my sweet angel Isabella.

A loud crash from the living room made us pause though; it was only three in the morning that we have been going at it.

I reluctantly pulled out of Bella, in fear of what Jacob had done now.

Bella whimpered, and it almost made me go right back in, but she sat up, and gasped at the destruction of the room.

"Esme is going to be so mad." Bella said embarrassed.

I shook my head in amusement at her, then looked around the kitchen, and got up quickly.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me as I moved to the windows, and ripped the curtains off and walked back to her.

She sighed as I gave her way more then she need to cover up, but I was just making sure, I didn't want a wolf's getting any ideas, and covered myself to.

"Now Esme will be very mad." Bella groaned covering herself.

"It will be fine love, I'm sure she'll understand." I reassured.

Bella nodded, and I took her hand as I pulled her out to the living room where Jacob was punching the TV in furious swings until he heard us, and paused to look up at me with the most hated look that I had ever seen him have.

"You bastard!" Jacob snarled.

I crouched in front of Bella ready for a fight if one started.

We both growled loudly at each other.

Bella looked furious as she glared Jacob down.

"SIT!" She shrieked, and to my amazement Jacob did as she said.

He looked beyond confused, and annoyed.

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked confused.

"I have no clue, but let's get one thing straight I am married to Edward, I love Edward, I had a baby with Edward, and damn it I can have sex with Edward whenever I want to, and guess what you can't stop me." Bella snapped.

She had no idea how turned on I felt when she said things like this, and I could tell that Jacob knew that.

Jacob smiled evilly.

"Fine, I'll back off for about 24 hours, and in those 24 hours I am going to team up with Emmett, and we are going to make _Edward _have the absolute worst day of his life." Jacob said in victory.

I mentally groaned in fear.

He wouldn't dare do this to me, but judging by that mug smile on his face he would.

God help me!

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's pov**

"Em, hey, you like messing with Edward, and Bella don't you?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, it's my favorite hobby, why so you ask pup?" He asked curiously.

"Would you like to help me prank then tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"Well…I don't know, I'm guessing you mainly want to be pranking Edward, because Bella probably would kill you right?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, and if you help me I'll tell you a few embarrassing secrets I found out about Edward." I said.

"Hmm, blackmail for the future, deal, but only because this will drive Eddie-pants insane." Emmett said with an evil smile.

We shook

"So tell me the Edward secrets." He said bouncing in excitement.

"Edward gets turned on when Bella yells at me." I said in disgust.

Emmett's booming laughter sounded off the trees at this, and I couldn't help but join with him.

You couldn't help but like Emmett, his laughing was contagious.

"Wow, that's good, any more?" Emmett asked after his laughing fit.

"Edward and Bella broke the kitchen table this morning, and ripped the curtains off the wall." I added.

Emmett looked curiously.

"Doing what?" He asked.

My eyes widened.

"Doing the good stuff." I hinted.

"Making out?" Emmett asked confused.

"Doing the deed…" I said annoyed that he wanted me to keep saying this.

Emmett looked at me in complete confusion.

"Having sex!" I screamed.

Emmett fell down laughing uncontrollable.

"Ha ha, I made you say it!" Emmett said going into another laughing fit.

Oh yeah I came to the right person.

"Do you got anything else on Edward?" I asked after he was done.

"Yeah, Edward gets really 'excited' when Bella talks in a different language, when she gets in a crouch, and when she growls, plus I heard him muttering something yesterday, and I pieced it together, and guess what Eddie-cakes wants to do." Emmett said giddy.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward wants to do it with Bella in the back of his Volvo." Emmett said as if he was telling the biggest secret in the world.

I raised a brow at that in anger, but held it back.

"He loves his Volvo doesn't he?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little.

"Yeah, but of course not as much as Bella." Emmett said obviously trying to pick on me.

I let out a low growl.

"Let's trash the Volvo." I said evilly.

Emmett laughed darkly.

"I like how you think wolf, first we should paint it a color that Edward hates the most, then we'll trash it." Emmett suggested.

"What color does he hate the most?" I asked.

"Orange." Emmett said leading me into the garage.

"Would he stop loving Bella if she wore orange a lot?" I asked hopeful.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No actually that is another turn on for him, plus Edward would stop loving Bella if she wore garbage bags every day." Emmett said looking around the garage.

I pouted at that.

It's not fair.

"Well come on wolf let's get painting." Emmett said handing me a paint brush, and a bucket of orange pain.

Revenge is so sweet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ed's pov**

I have been tense for an hour now, Emmett and that mutt where going to start something, I just know it.

But after taking a look at my Bella, and Nessie curled into her lap I was filled with love, and my worry faded away.

Ok so the mutt has Emmett helping him, and only because he would never miss a chance to tease me, but I have the one thing Jacob wants, and can't have my beautiful Bella and even more my beautiful daughter Nessie.

So what really can they do that will upset me?  
"Oh Eddie, come see your Volvo!" Emmett's voice called out to me innocently.

I groaned, and looked at Bella reluctantly.

"Good ahead I'll be fine." She said softly as she ran her fingers through Nessie's hair.

I nodded, and gave them both a kiss before walking out, and gasping in horror at what I saw.

My beautiful Volvo, ruined by a disgusting orange.

I walked over to it in sadness, and sighed as I saw Jacob wave to me smugly with a paint brush.

"You ruined my Volvo." I growled.

Emmett and the mutt laughed in victory.

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at the horror of my Volvo.

"Well guess what your buying me a new one." I told Emmett smugly.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Emmett said grinning at me innocently.

"Oh yes you are, or I'll tell Esme." I threatened.

Emmett, and Jacob snorted and rolled their eyes.

"That doesn't scare us, what could that peach do?" Jacob asked sneering at me.

"Fine, I'll tell Rose." I thought up quickly.

Emmett and Jacob just continued to laugh.

"She'll think it's funny to Eddie-poo." Emmett said looking smug.

I huffed, and an idea came to me.

"I'll tell Bella." I threatened.

Emmett, and Jacob's laughing cut off and they looked at me panicked.

"You wouldn't." Jacob growled.

"Oh I would and I will." I grinned at them both, and folded my arms across my chest smugly.

"He's bluffing." Emmett said waving me off with a hopeful look.

"Bella." I called out softly.

Bella appeared at my side in seconds, without Nessie, she must have gave her to Rose, or Esme.

"Wow Edward, I like this color for your Volvo." Bella said looking it over with a grin.

I was shocked at this, and Emmett and Jacob let out a sigh in relief.

"Why would you think this love?" I asked curiously.

Bella shrugged with a warm smile that I seemed to get lost in.

"It's the color of the sun, I kind of think it's nice." She said looking at me.

"Oh…" I said looking back at my Volvo, and trying to see the beauty that Bella seemed to see, and I was surprised to say that she was right, it was so warm like the sun, which reminded me a lot about my sweet Bella.

"I think your right my sweet." I said hugging her to me.

She beamed, but then she looked at Jacob and her smile slipped off her face, with a new incredible sexy threatening glare.

"This isn't over, not even close." Jacob warning, and he and Emmett disappeared into the garage.

I wanted to follow them, but with Bella right here, and Nessie safely inside, and my nice orange Volvo here, with the backseat in perfect shape I decided that I wanted to do something a little more important, and I took Bella's hand in mine as I pulled her towards the backseat.

Take that you flee-bag wolf!

**REVIEW?**


	9. Angels or devils

This story will be updated when I get up to at least 40 reviews for angels of devils.

I am focusing a lot of that story, and when I feel like its good enough where I can stop I'll work on my other stories.

Sorry! To all my fans!


	10. love and blood

**I will update this story today if I get more then 20 reviews for my newest story 'Love and Blood'. But do to not having anymore ideas for this story I might not be updating in a while, so if you guys want one more chapter before I take a break REVIEW 'Love and blood'. Thanks. **


End file.
